Endlessly
by Sw1tTdR1ns
Summary: They were best friends since forever but he accidentally fell in love with her. She never noticed him differently. She doesn’t know who’s the right guy for her but she didn’t notice that he’s just beside her. Full summary inside. [RoxasNamine]


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts I-II.

**Summary: **They were best friends since forever but he accidentally fell in love with her. She never noticed him differently, only as a friend. She doesn't know who's the right guy for her but she didn't notice that he's just beside her. She should look around and she'll see. RoxasNaminé

**Author's Note: **This story is totally based on the song Endlessly by B4-4.

**Endlessly**

It was late at night around 11 PM when the phone rang. Roxas quickly answered the phone and found out that it was Naminé.

"Hello Naminé?" He said to the line.

_Roxas…_ Just the sound of his name being spoken by her, he knew that something was wrong. Who couldn't be? He was her best  
friend after all.

Naminé is the only girl he treated specially. Usually, he's cold and arrogant but when he's with Naminé… all that change. Not only that, but she's also the only girl he fell in love with but he never admit it for the reason that he could ruin their friendship. What could he do? They can only be together in his dreams. Naminé never notice him more than a friend anyway… that was he always thought. But it's enough for him. Seeing her happy makes him happy even if it's not with him.

"Something wrong?" He asked. He was very worried and concerned.

On the other line, Naminé started crying. Hearing this, Roxas felt a seething pain stabbing his heart. He couldn't tell why. He just hated  
it when Naminé cries.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

_I found out he was cheating on me. I saw him with this girl… they were kissing. Then they noticed me but they didn't care.  
They made out in front of me as if there's no one around them. _Roxas just listened and she continued.

_It really hurts to the bone. I trusted him so much but all he could do is to cheat on me and hurt me. He's killing me. He was deceiving me and I can't do anything about that. I'm so stupid I fell for him that much. _Naminé told Roxas all her feelings that  
are building inside her. She just broke down crying and it hurts Roxas so much. He doesn't want her crying because of a trash.

Roxas didn't say anything to her. He just kept on listening even though deep inside, she's killing him. _I know I've always just been  
your friend, but if you look my way, I'll make sure you'll never get hurt again. _He thought. He felt like crying but guys don't cry.  
To tell you the truth, you may not see him cry with tears falling down from his eyes but deep inside, you could see his soul drowning  
with tears.

"Just go and rest then we'll continue this tomorrow. Just cool off okay?" Roxas said.

_Okay._ She said in the end of the line.

"Good night…" Roxas said.

_Roxas?..._

"Hmn?"

_Good night…_

The both of them hung up the phone. Roxas went to his room and lay down on his bed, looking at the ceiling. He was thinking… of course in a year, a lot may happen but for one day, all **may** happen.

_I remember that day… that day when you fell in love. Unfortunately, I could not believe that it was not with me. I prayed that day… and I tried to put my heart away so that I could forget that I ever fell for you. I know we could only be friends but I still didn't take chances. I know right now you're broken in two but did you know that my heart's been broken since that day I met you?_ Roxas thought and closed his eyes.

Thinking so much made him doze off.

-  
-

Naminé and Roxas met at the park to talk about what happened the other night. They sat on the bench and Naminé started talking  
about it. She's very sad and he knows it. Just by looking at her eyes, he could tell that she needed a shoulder to lean on. There he is, openly sharing his shoulder for her but she never noticed it.

_Do you even know I exist? _Roxas thought. _If you just know I'm here, I'd cross my heart and I'd swear to be true to you. _

"Roxas…?" Naminé said as if looking for the Roxas she knew before. It feels like she's too far away from him. A very big distance between them. Even trying to reach each other, they still can't. What's going to happen now?

"Hn?" That's all he could say.

_In my sweetest dream, you've learned to put your faith in me but that's just my dream. Could you please put your faith in me  
in reality? I know we could only be together in my dream but I wanted us to be together for real. I'm such a coward. _He  
thought.

"I wonder when I will find the right guy for me. I already committed many things in my life but it feels like it's still not enough." She said.

_You just don't know how many things I committed for you and even if you know it's more than you think. I sacrificed all but I didn't regret it because I know it'll be your happiness. You completed me but unfortunately, you're not mine so I felt so incomplete. I just want you to notice me and that's enough…_Roxas thought.

"God don't give us the one we want. Instead, he gives us the one we need but sometimes, the thing you need is the one thing you can't see." He told her. Naminé looked at him.

"Right… I just wondered when I'll meet him." She said.

_If you just trust me, I wonder how beautiful you and I would be._

"He's just around you. You just can't see him. You should open your eyes more." He said.

"I gotta go." He added.

Watching his figure disappeared out of her sight, she tried to absorb what he just said. Why can't she realize that it's him? It's him who can she spend her life forever? It's him who she loves more than anything?

_God don't give us the one we want. Instead, he gives us the one we need but sometimes, the thing you need is the one thing you can't see. _The truth he said repeated in her mind.

_He's just around you. You just can't see him. You should open your eyes more._

"He's just around you. You just can't see him. You should open your eyes more." She repeated what he said and he heart suddenly pulsed.

Why is it pulsing? Who is it pulsing for?

"Roxas…" She whispered. "He's been here beside me all the time. How could I not notice it? He always cheered me up when I was down. He always makes me realized things I never realized before. He thought me what is right and wrong. He supported me more  
than a friend. He treated me more than a friend. He loved me more than a friend. How could I be so blind?" She asked herself so many questions that she unable to answer.

"He's here all along. I just didn't pay attention. I love him… I love Roxas." She admitted to herself.

How could she be so stupid not to notice him? He's like the hottest guy ever existed in her life but she didn't look his way. That's a  
very wrong move. The right guy for her was just there, always beside her. Because of her blindness, she didn't see him.

"What do I do now? I have to tell him… I have to tell him I love him before it's too late." She said.

Naminé ran. She doesn't know where would her feet drag her but her first priority is to find him… Roxas.

"Where are you? I need you." She said.

"Where could you be?" She asked herself. She then thinks of a place where they always go to, to think and talk.

"Sunset Hill…" She remembered and hurriedly ran there but when she reached it, no one was there. She tired to search the whole place but he's really not there until…

"What are you doing here?" A deep voice asked. Naminé turned around only to find Roxas starring at her sadly.

"Roxas… I have to tell you something… something important." She said.

"Like what? That you and you're ex got together again!" It was too devastating for him to yell at her like that. He never did that before. Maybe he just got enough.

"No it's not tha—" She got cut off.

"Then what!" He glared at her.

"That… that… I-I l-love you. I love you Roxas." Naminé burst out crying. She just had to spill it. She doesn't want anything to happen too late. She wanted to be in time before she destroys all of it.

The glare from Roxas' eyes turned into a soft loving stare. He just can't take it anymore so he hugged her so tight, not wanting to let go.

"I love you Naminé… I really do." He said in a soft tone.

The closeness in them broke when Roxas held Naminé in both her shoulder and pushed her slowly so that they can look at each other. Oh how he love those beautiful eyes of her. Not wanting to break the moment, their faces came closer every second and it turned out  
into a passionate kiss that they've longed for.

In the end, love changed everything……

**The End!**

Is it okay? Good or bad?


End file.
